


48 (forty-eight)

by kinkywonn



Series: Shit Monsta X Said [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dare, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, You Have Been Warned, but its kind of implied, changkyun would deadass do it tho, dont actually try to put 48 gummy bears in your mouth, jooheon would be the one to dare him, not really - Freeform, prompt, slight showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: IM: Kihyun told me I need to grow up. I was speechless.Shownu: It must be hard to speak when you have 48 gummy bears in your mouth.IM: Yeah.





	48 (forty-eight)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is last night's fic! I was too tired to actually finish this lmao so there'll (hopefully) be another update tonight! 
> 
> This fic is based off monstaxhappened on tumblr! 
> 
> Day 5: let's get it

To be fair, Changkyun kind of asked for it when he took Jooheon’s dare on. Here he is, standing over the sink and trying to spit out as many gummy bears from his mouth as he could before he choked. Imagine that, trying to explain to people how he died.

_“Oh, how did poor Changkyun die?”_

_“Well,”_ his friends would go, wondering how to handle the question. On one hand, they could let Changkyun keep his dignity in death. But on the other hand… they could totally shatter his dignity and cause him to haunt them for the rest of their lives. They settled on the latter. _“He choked to death on gummy bears.”_ They would do their best to hide snickers behind their hands as they recall that day.

_“Oh, that’s really unfortunate! What a horrible way to die, from something so insignificant.”_

There was no way in _hell_ that he was going to die from choking on 48 gummy bears. Yeah, you heard right. 48, forty-eight, gummy bears.

 

_Earlier that day…_

 

It was one of those rare, but wonderful, days where all seven of them had a day off. They had all gathered in his and Jooheon's flat, intending to eat nothing but junk food all day, play games and watch movies. Changkyun and Jooheon tidied up their living room, the only room they managed to keep clean, and set everything up before the others got there. They began playing Mario Kart, Changkyun kicking Jooheon’s ass, while they waited for the others to show up. Changkyun had just beat Jooheon when their doorbell rang. Jooheon got up and answered it, letting in their six friends.

“I can’t believe you’re playing Mario Kart without us!” Minhyuk cried, seeing the end results screen on the TV as he walked past it to get to the kitchen.

“What else did you expect us to do while we waited for your slow asses to get here?” Changkyun said, exiting out of the end results screen and going back to the main menu, setting up the two other controllers they had. After that, he went and helped Kihyun bring in the other bags of food that they had. Once everything had been set up, they took turns playing Mario Kart for a solid three hours. Kihyun had come out on top as the champion, with Changkyun following in second and surprisingly, Hyunwoo in third.

“Guys, I’m hungry, let’s have some food.” Jooheon whined, snuggling into Changkyun’s side. Kihyun stood up and headed to the kitchen to turn on the oven and put all their frozen munchies in. Jooheon had also gotten up and headed into the kitchen as well, opening a cupboard and pulling out two bags of gummy bears, marshmallows and a bag of sour gummy worms. We walked back into the living room and placed them on the floor, motioning for everyone to gather around in a circle.

“Dare time.” Jooheon said with a grin on his face.

“Isn’t it supposed to be truth or dare?” Hyungwon asked, sitting next to Kihyun.

“Not this time, just dares.”

“That involve gummies and marshmallows?” Hoseok asked, gesturing to the pile in the middle of them.

“Yup.” Kihyun looked like he was going to say something, but Changkyun interrupted him.

“I’m in, give me my dare.” Changkyun said, making Jooheon grin even wider.

“Alright, I dare you to fit as many gummy bears into your mouth as you can.”

“You’re on, I bet I can put at least 40 in my mouth.” Changkyun said.

“I bet you can only put 28 in before you choke.” Minhyuk countered.

“At _least_ 30.” Hoseok and Hyungwon said.

“You’re all on, what’s the stakes?” Changkyun asked.

“Losers buy everyone dinner once a week for a month.” Jooheon suggested, making everyone who was in on the bets, nod. “Alright, start!” Jooheon said, tossing Changkyun the packets of gummy bears. Changkyun caught the packets and opened the first one, putting two into his mouth at a time. He got up to 26 before his mouth started feeling full.

“He’s up to 26 now, I think Minhyuk’s gonna be a loser today!” Jooheon cackled, slapping Minhyuk’s arm. Changkyun put six more into his mouth, making the tally 32.

“If he doesn’t make it to 40, he and Minhyuk are buying dinner for everyone tonight!” Hyungwon exclaimed. As the seconds ticked by, Changkyun made it to 40 gummy bears, making Hyungwon and Hoseok groan in dismay. The losers had been decided, so Changkyun could _technically_ stop, but why stop now? He challenged himself to make it to 50 gummy bears before stopping. When he reached 48 gummy bears, he got up and rushed over to the kitchen sink, Kihyun following him.

“You need to grow up, Changkyun. That was a stupid and reckless dare, you could have choked.” Kihyun said, rubbing Changkyun’s back as he spat out the ball of gummy bears from his mouth. Changkyun was completely speechless, not knowing what to say as well as having 48 gummy bears in his mouth. Kihyun left and Hyunwoo came by, getting drinks for everyone, and Changkyun had spat out all of the gummy bears and was panting.

“Kihyun told me I need to grow up. I was speechless.” Changkyun said, grabbing a glass and filling it with lemonade.

“It must be hard to speak when you have 48 gummy bears in your mouth.” Hyunwoo replied, passing a few glasses to Changkyun to carry. He took them and followed Hyunwoo back out into the living room.

“Yeah,” Changkyun said and passed people their drinks, sitting next to Jooheon.

“So, guys, we better decide on what we want for dinner, since Minhyuk, Hoseok and Hyungwon are paying tonight!” Kihyun grinned. The trio mentioned groaned in unison, making the others cackle. They had a discussion on what to get (they decided on getting Chinese take-out) and the losing trio left, leaving Jooheon, Changkyun, Hyunwoo and Kihyun alone. Hyunwoo and Kihyun were snuggling together on the couch, looking at videos on Hyunwoo’s phone. Changkyun had climbed onto Jooheon’s lap, wrapping his arms loosely around Jooheon’s neck.

“Hi,” Changkyun breathed.

“Hi,” Jooheon replied, leaning forward and kissing Changkyun. Changkyun kissed back, opening his mouth. Jooheon followed, pushing his tongue into Changkyun’s mouth, tasting the sweetness of gummy bears and Changkyun’s own flavour underneath. Changkyun moaned softly, pressing closer to Jooheon. Jooheon’s arms went around Changkyun’s waist, hands sliding down to grip his ass. Changkyun pulled away from Jooheon to catch his breath, moaning quietly when Jooheon squeezed his ass.

“Joo, not here.” Changkyun whispered, aware of the stare Kihyun was giving the pair.

“Mmm, but you taste so good. Like gummy bears. I _love_ gummy bears.” Jooheon whispered, moving his head forward to capture Changkyun’s lips in another kiss. Changkyun melted into the kiss again, moving his hands from around Jooheon’s neck, to thread his fingers through his red locks. Jooheon groaned when Changkyun tugged on his hair, opening his mouth and giving Changkyun the opportunity to stick his tongue back into Jooheon’s mouth. They continued to make out until Hyungwon, Hoseok and Minhyuk walked in with food in their hands. Hyungwon threw a pair of chopsticks at Jooheon and Changkyun.

“We were gone for like, twenty minutes!” Hyungwon exclaimed.

“But he tastes like gummy bears!”

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this fic  
> Especially the ending ;) If enough people ask, I might, _might_ do a smut sequel.


End file.
